I Watched (A story told through letters)
by MissMalfoyDaughterofHades
Summary: "I know how it feels to love, but not be loved back." A romance emerges through letters... I suck at summaries...trust me it's better on the inside :) PLZ READ :3 Oh and, c'mon, JK Rowling should've soooo put Draco and Hermione together :P
1. Hermione To Rose

**READ REVIEW THEN RATE!**

* * *

I watched him cry, weep, slowly dying. Draco Malfoy. I saw him become frustrated, throw all the books off the table. Scream, in agony. I saw him.

I saw him whisper to the Moaning Myrtle, I watched him sob into her ghostly arms, I wished he was crying into mine. I watched him get cursed by Harry. I watched him.

I loved him, no matter who he was, no matter what he'd done. He was the boy who made all the wrong choices. The wrong decisions. He was never going to be mine.

I watched him as he tried to kill Dumbledore, all his ingenious ways. I watched him figure it all out, I saw him smile when he knew, he wouldn't die after all.

I saw Dumbledore die. I saw Snape kill him. I knew all this time, that Draco was the real owner of the Elder Wand, before Harry disarmed him.

I never told him. Ever. How much I loved him.

I was untouchable, I was the freak.

I was so loved, yet so hated.

I was…I was the girl who loved Draco Malfoy.

But was never loved back.

I am the girl who married Ron Weasley, fell for his sweet ways.

I am the mother of Rose and Hugo.

I am Hermione Granger Weasley, who still dreams of being Hermione Malfoy.

I have never stopped loving him, and I never will.

Astoria told him, she loved him. She got him. Draco loves her, he has Scorpius.

Scorpius loves you.

Ron doesn't approve but he'll get over it.

Today, Scorpius and you are getting married…Today, I saw Draco after a long 's happy now. I've seen the way he looks at Astoria. The same way Ron looks at me. Sometimes the only way you can show love to someone is by letting them be happy with whomever they want.

He still hides his dark mark though. And I still have frizzy hair.

It's true, you know. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin can't be together, until a Hufflepuff joins them.

I am quite glad your brother ended up in Hufflepuff after all.

**I love Dramione, duncha?**

**REVIEW THEN RATE!**

**333**


	2. Draco To Scorpius

**Hey y'all, thanks for the great reviews! I decided to continue it a bit... JUST A BIT ALRIGHT? :3 Unless you guys want more, then I'm writing more...**

**I'd love to have Draco and Hermione together, but then Scorpius and Rose...well...that'd be awkward...**

**Unless...OMG LIGHT BULB! LoL anyway, keep reading and rate/review/fav :P**

**Love y'all :D**

* * *

I've always watched her.

On the first day, she was trying to get Potter and Weasley's attention, I called them ScarFace and Weasel then.

When I called her a mudblood, for the first time, I saw the tears well up in her eyes, and I saw the beauty in her.

She has quite a punch, I learnt that from experience.

During the Yule Ball, no one looked better than she did.

She was Beautiful. She is beautiful.

I lurked in the dark when I heard her sob at Ron's comments...who knew they'd end up together?

I've never told her how much I loved her. How much I cared for her.

I was the one who was unwanted, I was the Death Eater freak.

I was so hated, yet so loved.

But she never loved me back.

I married Astoria, she wanted my money, and I wanted nothing more than to shut my parents up.

I am the father of Scorpius Malfoy.

And I still dream of changing Granger into Malfoy.

I have never stopped loving her, and I never plan to.

Ron was Gryffindor enough to tell her he loved her. I was Slytheirn enough not to

She loves him back though.

She's got Rose and Hugo.

I've seen the way she smiles at his face, same way Astoria does at mine.

Love glistens in both their eyes during the procedure.

Rose loves you.

Your marriage with her should last forever, you guys are perfect for each other.

Hermione still calls me Malfoy, usually.. And I won't quit calling her Granger.

It's true that only a Hufflepuff can join a Gryffindor and a Slytheirn.

Thank god your best friend is Hugo, the best man at your wedding.


	3. Rose To Hermione

**Thank you, awesome reviewers! I'm glad SOME PEOPLE are enjoying this :D**

**It shall be a full fleged story :D**

**i hope..the plot's done and everything ^^**

**READ REVIEW AND FAV :D**

* * *

Mother.

I know how It feels to love but not be loved back. Remember my crush on James?

Thank god I got over him.

It's awkward that you used to love my husband's father, but, Mr. Malfoy is quite a great man.

Scorpius and I are very happy, but I haven't, and won't, tell him about your little crush on my dad-in-law.

The Malfoys insist I call them Mother and Father, but it doesn't seem right.

Not right now.

Father still hasn't spoken to me.

He seemed a little disturbed.

I asked aunt Ginny and she said that 'Ronald is a huge arse.'

I agree with the statement, don't you mind.

By the way, Mr. Malfoy asked me a very good question, one I remember asking you years ago, why are my eyes grey?

Why aren't they blue like father's or brown like your's?

I hope Father's better now.

He's been drinking a lot.

He's been depressed and, mother, I regret telling you this but…

Father is cheating on you with Miss Lavender Brown.

I saw them, together, doing something they shouldn't, during the wedding.

I'm sorry mother.

I didn't wanna be the bad guy, the bad guy messenger.

Mr. Malfoy saw them too.

Mother? I hope you'll be alright.

Stay strong.

* * *

**DUNDUNDUUUUUUUUUUUN**

***drumroll***

**Ron is a jerk, ain't he?**

**but i always thought he didn't deserve Hermione, SORRY ROMIONERS!**

**But as Joanne put em together...welll, i guess i sorta ship em :D**


	4. Scorpius To Draco

**SO, uhh I've a huge crush on someone so mai updates for this are gonna be slower ;)**

**sorry, he's so wonderful and my heart is breaking**

**:'(**

**lol, nvm i'll handle it**

**And thnx for your reviews, makes me feel loved :D**

**LOVE ME MORE xD**

**Read, Review, Fav! :)**

* * *

Father, before I asked you many questions.

I don't understand why you decided to give us, Rose and me, the Malfoy Manor.

Why do we not live here anymore? Why did you block the old living room? Why do you always have tears in your eyes when I mention Rose's mother?

I now understand.

The great torturing during the Great War, was it not?

I never guessed you loved Hermione, you don't mind me calling her that, do you?

Rose and I are quite content with everything you have provided us with, and I'm happy for you and mother.

About mother.

I have always known this, father, I always doubted my blood relation to you.

I, Scorpius, son of two Slytherins? Yet placed in Gryffindor?

Albus, who never wanted to be in Slytherin, told me that Gryffindors might be brave, but Slytherin were always better.

I guess you grow to love your house and housemates.

Sorry, my ADHD may be starting but Mother told me.

I am not of YOUR bloodline.

Astoria Greengrass was never made Astoria Malfoy.

She had her child with someone else.

And you were fine with that.

You loved me more than anything…was it because of my chocolate brown eyes, reminding you ever so much of your school-love?

Do not fret father, I will not tell Mother or Rose about this.

Oh, and I love the little Quidditch field you made for us in the backyard.

I'm surely inviting Hugo, Albus and James.

I guess I'll always be the Gryffindor Seeker at heart, yeah?

* * *

**i always wanted Scorpius to end up in gryffindor and Albus is Slytherin..**

**why, you may ask...**

**well, mhumhumhuhahahaha i ain't telling unless you review n ask**

**:P**

**Loves :D**

**/3**


	5. Hermione To Rose 2

**:) i guess maybe my crush can just go away from my brain...**

**I kinda love this story..me thinks**

**btw i feel forever alone at the moment, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU LOVELY FOLK REVIEWING!?**

**/3**

***heartbroken***

* * *

I confronted Ron.

He told me the truth, Rose, he did.

He loves Lavender, he always did.

With me, he loved me too, but more like a sister. More like…the girl who helped with the homework and hunting the horcruxes.

No hard feelings as to it.

I never loved him either now, did I?

Harry has been quite sweet about it, and Ginny came over to 'soothe' me.

Not that I needed any of that.

Rose, I miss you. I miss the old, fun you.

I hate reading your letters in which you are so..so..grown up.

Rose.

We gave you that name because I always wanted a daughter called Rose.

I know Rose, I know you know already.

You are not a Weasley or a Granger.

You never were.

You were a Creevey. Colin Creevy's child, with his muggle girlfriend.

Voldemort killed them both. Colin asked me to take care of Hugo and you.

That's why you don't have our eyes.

That's why you're nothing like us.

You're in love with Quidditch and photography.

I still remember the first match you played.

You'll always be one of the greatest Chasers Slytherin ever had.

And you know, I never understood how come you're in Slytherin.

That was just weird.

I love you anyway Rose. You're my daughter, no matter our blood relation.

* * *

**Do you like the 'twist' type thing?**

**:)**

**loves**

**READ?! REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAV!**


	6. Tears

_**Sorry for the slow updates...**_

_**Life happened :'(**_

_**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**_

_**Someone told me telling a Dramione through letter would be difficult...but lemme tell you one thing**_

_**SURPRISE SURPRISE!**_

_**It's not all just letters, like this chapter... Mione's gonna be weak, so bear with me here people**_

* * *

_Hermione wiped her tears as she paced down the hallways of the Ministry of Magic. She and Ron had just gotten divorced._

_Harry had shouted at her for being crazy. He didn't know what Ron did._

_Ginny knew, but she had a husband and a family to care for._

_For the first time in her life, Hermione felt totally alone._

_No more Hermione Weasley, not that Hermione ever had changed her last name._

_Hermione Jean Granger._

_The smartest witch of her age._

_Maybe smart girls aren't meant to find true love._

_She stopped abruptly when she realized she was going to break down._

_She ran into the closest empty room she found, just to break down._

_Her tears pulled her down and she knelt as her knees went weak._

_She huddled herself, she tried to calm down._

_She wanted love, she wanted someone to LOVE her._

_She wanted Draco to love her._

_Hermione wanted someone to want her._

_Atleast Ron made her feel like there was someone who did like her._

_But no, no one did._

_She was, is, and always would be a dirty mudblood._

_Hermione felt warm and soft, yet strong, arms circle her, holding her close._

_"It's fine Granger, it's fine…I don't know what's wrong but, don't cry! I-I'm there for you.." the voice whispered, raspy and sad, like it had been crying too. _

_Hermione moved closer to him, the voice unmistakably baritone, male. She took in the intoxicating smell of him. Wait, who was this him? Why…_

_Only one person ever called her Granger._

_Hermione was weeping in the arms of Draco Malfoy._

* * *

_**MhuMhumhuhahahahahhahahahhaa what do you think about this?**_

_**:3**_

_**It's not too great is it?:'(**_

_**T-T**_

_**but whatev**_

_**:3**_

_**LURVES YOU ALLL**_

_**and well, if you're interested in comforting me because my love life is just so UGH**_

_**well, PM me :P**_


	7. Red

**You lovely reviewers got Twitter? Follow backs here :P Just PM and we'll follow one another, if u wish**

**And this chapter is Drakey :P**

**Oh and i'll do SHOUT OUTS to my beautiful/handsome/epic/awesome reviewers :P**

* * *

_Draco paced the hallways of the ministry, a sad smile etched upon his face._

_Finally..free…to love…_

_Hermione would be his…at last…_

_Scorpius knew…Rose…she'd understand…_

_Maybe…_

_She technically didn't marry his son..so…_

_Draco's smile withered when he saw a certain Gryffindor girl running into a dark closet room._

_Tears._

_Falling from her chocolate brown eyes._

_She was so beautiful, even when she cried._

_But she was CRYING.._

_Draco slowly closed his eyes as tears of realization appeared._

_He never cared if Hermione liked him too_

_She was heartbroken after her and Ron's divorce…_

_Draco laughed slightly..Tough Luck_

_But he couldn't stop himself from going and comforting her…_

_Having her warm arms around him, hugging, holding on made him cry.._

_He whispered words of comfort in her ears.._

_She didn't stop crying…But she gripped him tighter.._

_Draco felt his heart pounding…_

_He wanted to scream…he was so close to Hermione…yet so far…_

_"I-I don't…don't want to be alone…..Why…am I always…ALONE?" she whispered._

_She was broken. Ron had done this to her._

_Draco pulled her up.. "I'll take care of you Hermione….Be strong."_

_She gave him a huge smile before fainting in his arms…both their arms covered in Hermione's blood._

* * *

**MHUMHUMHUHAHAHAHHAHA**

**wait, where did the blood come from? o.O**

**:P**

**NO, it's not THAAAAAAAT, if you're like some sorta perverted..or..uhh highly educated in female thingys :P**

**I hope u guys don't hate me :P**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

**As patient as i am :P**

**!SHOUT OUTS!**

**Guest Reviewers are appreciated but MAKE AN ACCOUNT SO I CAN SEE YOUR WRITINGS TOO :P luvs**

**MalfoysMistress AKA charmsgrl, YOU ARE EPIC, cause you stuck from the beginning till naaaaaooooow :3 **

**LunaBee13, you, being my first reviewer evah, are always my first reviewer love :P**

**GottaGetBackUp, thnx ^^**

**Draco lover 91, Twisty ain't it? like a pretzel :P**

**So far only these ppl... sigh***

**i wish i had more reviewer frnds**

**KEEP REVIEWING CAUSE I LOVE REVIEWS**


	8. Rose To Scorpius

_**Follow me on Twitter - AsheMalfoy**_

_**Follow me on Instagram - ashe_al**_

* * *

**Yes, i know, this is FANFICTIONNESS but...I...I want followers online T-T**

**and well...i have like none so... Help?**

**sorry**

**anyway, please don't hate me**

**:3**

**i shall continue with the DUN DUN DUNNNNN**

**actually, imma make u guys wait for a while.. mhumhumhuahahahhahahahahhaha hahhahahahha *cough cough cough***

**uhhh**

* * *

Scorpius…I am so sorry I left without giving you any big notice. My parents….my parents got divorced.

Right after yours…

And turns out I'm not really their child.

I've been hiding this…well, I found out just a couple of days ago…

Colin Creevey and his muggle girlfriend –I don't even know my real mother's name!

They died and told Hermione to care for me…and Hugo…their only children…

I-My mother, Hermione, is in the hospital…

The thing is..she got hit by the Sectumsempra curse

Ron…my 'father'..he…saw my mother hugging Draco…

He..he felt jealous and threw a hex..and you know his aiming isn't too good…

It hit…Hermione and now…she's in the hospital..

I HAD to go Scorp, I hope you understand…

Draco seems to be very….interesting.

I mean your father…he…he was sobbing when he was carrying Hermione and he didn't let anyone touch her till hospital…or so I heard

I can't bring myself to call Hermione mother anymore. That's wrong, isn't it?

It's just weird, and awkward and I…I feel bad..

Scorp I want you here, with me..RIGHT NOW…

I wish you hadn't had to go with James and Hugo for auror business..

I miss you….

* * *

_**Yeah, the usual, review and fav :)**_

_**remember i love y'all ppl for reading this stupidness :3**_

_**even tho no one loves me T-T**_

_**:P**_

_**but seriously TWITTER INSTAGRAM ME PPL! :3**_

_**if u want to..**_

_**u dun HAV to...**_


	9. Scorpius To Draco 2

**Alright, I was dead from FanFiction for a while.**

**Truth is, I've been going through a lot and I needed a break.**

**But I'm BACK! :)**

**I guess... soooo... don't hate me**

**And sorry if I made you wait :/**

* * *

Dad.

Rose is not Hermione's child. And neither is Hugo.

I have told Rose that I am not your child, just Astoria's.

She doesn't mind.

Dad, please, help Miss Hermione.

The spell was cast by Ron Weasley, for you, yet she was hit.

I know you are probably by her side at the hospital at the moment…..

Dad, take care of her… She's been through so much.

I understand how it would feel for you to be by her side.

Father, tell her..

Tell her how you feel.

You told me once, that if you love something, you must try hard for it.

If you want something badly, no force on earth or the heavens can stop you from attaining it.

I think..I have a feeling she feels the same way about you..

Dad, tell her!

And that's an order…

* * *

**I know it's short and it totally sucks...but just saying...please don't hate me?!**

**READ, COMMENT, FOLLOW!**

**:)**


	10. Confrontation

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm happy some people actually enjoy this! :)**

**I don't know, but somehow my Dramione feels have died a little. Recently, a lot of people gave me hate [not on fanfic, other places] for supporting Dramione. **

**I obviously still consider Dramione my OTP, but I don't understand why my choice to like Dramione hurts them in any way. I didn't ask them to support my ship. **

**Sometimes humanity disgusts me.**

* * *

_Draco was furious. _

_Ron Weasley had done this to Hermione._

_Draco was sure he would something he might regret as he walked up the steps to Ron's flat._

_ .Three Knocks._

_"WEASLEY! Open the door!" Draco shouted._

_The door creaked open, and the face on Ron Weasley was visible. Draco pushed through, entering the house._

_Ron shivered as he saw Draco's face; it was full of emotion._

_Draco's fist connected with the dining table creating a loud BANG. "How could you be so insensitive? Cheating on Hermione with…with that…" Draco groaned in frustration. "Weasley and Granger were the most popular couple…who knew Ron was a cheat?!"_

_Ron sighed. He knew this day would've come sooner or later._

_"Malfoy, shut up. I'm not the jerk you're thinking I am. That curse was meant for you! I would never use that curse on Hermione. She's been my friend! You and Hermione don't have a very friendly past now, have you?" Ron smirked. _

_Draco's face fell. It wasn't just Ron's fault._

_It was Draco's own fault too._

_Ron cleared his throat as Draco sat down on one of the chairs._

_"And look, I never loved Hermione. I have no idea why people would think that. I'm pretty sure Hermione didn't feel anything towards me either. The famous 'kiss' between us had never happened…I wasn't with Hermione at that time. Hermione had kissed someone else, but he looked like me for some reason. The truth is I was making sure nothing happened to Lav at that time. I don't speak Parseltongue! Hermione knew it wasn't me who kissed her the moment I actually kissed her on our marriage day. She told me she didn't feel the 'spark'. Stupid girl. I guess the reason we did get married was because everyone was pressuring us to. Also, Hermione was at her loneliest. Hermione's parents had actually been killed by the Death Eaters, and well, Harry and Ginny were busy, Luna was traveling. All she had was me." Ron explained._

_"When we did get married, I just couldn't love her. It just wasn't right. I kept remembering Lavender. Then one day Lav and I met again, after all that time. I knew Lav was the one for me. I should've told Hermione but I couldn't. Lavender and I fit together. It's quite difficult to love a prude know-it-all." Ron chuckled, thinking Draco would join in._

_Draco was perplexed. The famous kiss between Ron and Hermione. Talk of the crowd. How could he have been so stupid? Hermione and Ron could never be romantically- wait…she liked someone else._

_Could it be him?_

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNNNNN **

**Does anyone wonder about the fact that if Ron and Hermione didn't kiss, who the hell could it be?**

**It's actually a very surprising fact that I will disclose later on. :)**

**I think this is actually quite long of a chapter...hahahaha I felt 'writy' today**

**That's not a word but.. meh**

**And Ron isn't much of a git here... I don't like an understanding Ron, but I couldn't make him totally horrible. I mean, how could Lavender fall for him then? xD**

**So, please don't hate me, and PM, Rate, Review, Favorite, Follow :D**

**Lurvs ya**

**~Ashe (Yes, that is my nickname... mhuahahhah You now have the knowledge of my nickname)**

**Follow me on Instagram ashe_al if you want...I mean...IF you want xD**


End file.
